Secrets of the Cane
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After finally returning to the 21st century, Sly receives a package...from his father! Turns out Sly isn't the last of the Coopers after all. In Death City, he meets his long-lost Weapon sister: Selena Cooper. Will these two Coopers develop a sibling rivalry? Or will they be able to reunite a family long broken by a long-hated enemy?
1. Family Secrets

**Chapter 1**

**Family Secrets**

_Hi! This is one of two new Soul Eater crossover fics I had come up with over school. Since I have the time, I'd figured I'd post one. It is a part of the plot of how Sly returned from Ancient Egypt later, so bear with me._

_I do not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper. I own Selena Cooper and Travis Cooper._

* * *

_Sly's POV_

It was another successful job when I got a message from Bentley to return to our Parisian safehouse immediately. I thought nothing of it other than Bentley being his worried self. So when I was handed a package upon return, I had to ask.

"Bentley. What's this?" The Brains of our outfit just shrugged his shoulders as he answered my question.

"He said he's a representative of your father's lawyer. His instructions were to deliver the package to you when you've turned 22. Don't worry. He's ok and I didn't let him know where our safehouse was."

I was now very curious. What could my dad have left me other than his cane and the _Thievious Raccoonus_? I headed to the living room and opened the package. Inside were folders filled with some sort of documents and a video cassette with the words 'Watch Me First' written on it in blue. There was another video with pink lettering. Curious, I dug out the old VCR and hooked it up to the TV. Once it was all hooked up, I inserted the "blue" cassette and pressed 'play.'

I sat on the couch and watched as my father came on screen. If I had to describe him, I would have to say I take a lot from him. Next to him, however, was a raccoon I had never seen in years. He looked similar to my dad and me, but younger only a little bit. He was my uncle Travis, the only other living relative I met before Clockwerk came and killed him and my parents. My father was the first to speak in the video.

"_Hello, Sly. It's Dad." "And Uncle Travis, kiddo."_

_ "Right, Travis. If you are watching this, Sly, then we are both gone along with your mother. For eight hundred years, the Cooper family has been harboring a secret we would tell our children when they came of age. Right now, you were eight years old, which means she is 14 at your present."_

"She?" I asked, despite knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

_"Conner. You don't seriously think he'll know, do you?"_

_"Sorry. Your uncle's right, Sly. You see…you have a sister. A younger sister."_

My eyes widened when I heard this.

"I have a sister?"

My uncle continued the conversation.

_"Yeah, kiddo. You have a baby sister. But if you're watching this, then that means you may not have known until now. But hey, no one can predict the future."_

My father nodded.

_"True, Travis. Anyway, your sister's name is Selena. And like your Uncle Travis, she is capable of doing something only the younger of two Cooper siblings can do." _

My uncle gave the camera his signature cheeky grin.

_"You're gonna love this, Sly."_

As my uncle said that, I was shocked to see that Travis' body glow before changing shape. When the light faded, in his place was my father's cane. The very one I was in possession of. I looked at my cane warily, thinking it was Uncle Travis, when the Travis on the screen returned to normal.

"_Yeah. For eight centuries, while the elder sibling became notorious thieves, the younger immediate sibling became a Weapon. Or for us, our canes. This was 'given' to us by a witch named 'Arachne.' She was known by many names, such as the Heretic Witch. Anyway, she experimented on people until she disappeared. Among her experiments, she 'gave' a few people, including a Cooper, the ability to turn into a weapon."_

My father took over for Uncle Travis as he spoke on.

_"But we don't think anyone knows why it is always the immediate younger sibling for us Coopers. However, there has always been a sibling partnership with every Cooper for eight centuries. For example, Tennessee Kid Cooper main gun was his sister, Georgia Ann Cooper. For Rioichi Cooper, his brother Shoji. And for your old man…"_

"_Me!"_ Travis cried out enthusiastically that I couldn't help but laugh.

Uncle Travis was always the jester of the family. I can remember every birthday he attended, all the jokes he would make. If he weren't born into a family of thieves, I'm sure my uncle could have made a killing in the entertainment industry. When I heard Travis passed away, it would be the first of a series of devastating blows I would obtain.

But still…what about my so-called sister? Where was she in all this? My dad and uncle provided the answers.

"_Now, there's a tradition for the younger siblings. In order for them to properly control their abilities, we have to attend a special school in Nevada that deals with this kind of thing. We Coopers have actually done jobs for the academy that they went. It is known as the 'Death Weapon Meister Academy.' Or the DWMA for short."_

"_You see, kiddo, the reason why we are telling you this is because right now, Clockwerk is on our tails. And in order to protect you both, I will be taking Selena to the DWMA and have the headmaster, Lord Death, take care of her. At least, until you both come of age. The documents you'll have gotten are yours and Selena's birth certificates, the Weapon-related pages of the Thievious Raccoonus, and a video for Selena as well. If it's you watching this, Selena, stop the tape and give it to your big brother, ok?"_

It was then my dad laughed, a sound I hadn't heard in years. I never knew how much I had missed it until I watched this video.

"_And as for the cane, son. Travis and I made a replica of him so as to better our chances for survival. It is done with just about every Cooper siblings. But for you to become a better thief, you should try and reconnect with Selena. I am not sure how she will take it, but hopefully, she will react positively thanks to the Cooper blood in her veins. I know it's a lot to take in. Truth be told, I'd rather keep the two of you together. As a father, I care for my children. So when I have to send one away, it's devastating. Which is why I hope you and Selena can develop a bond like what Travis and I have."_

"_Come on, bro! You're making it sound like they'll hate each other. If they're Cooper's, I'm sure they'll get along."_

_ "I hope you're right, little brother." _

_"Anyway, kiddo. We just want to wish you luck in whatever lies ahead. But you both should at least be with family. I don't know if you'll see me again, but I wish you well, Sly."_

"_And Sly, no matter what happens, I love you and Selena both. And I hope that one day, you two will become the greatest Master Thieves of your generation. Good-Bye, son."_

As the video ended, I sat on the couch, staring at the blank screen. If what my dad and uncle said was true, then there was a very good chance that I wasn't the last Cooper after all. I couldn't tell which information was more overwhelming: the fact that I have a little sister, or that she, like my uncles and aunts before me, was a Weapon.

After I had Bentley and Murray watch the video, they were just as surprised as me. Well, Murray due to the fact that I have a sister. Bentley, however, was surprised at the fact that the Cooper's had Weapons in the family. He looked online for more information about Weapons and the school itself. After Bentley got the location of the academy being in Death City, Nevada, he asked me something.

"Well, Sly, it's your call. We can go about our lives as it is, or do you want to go to Death City and find this Selena character? But who knows how long we'll be there or how Selena will react. So if we go, we may have to stay a while."

I had to give this some serious thought. As a thief, it's bad to stay in one place for too long. But…I really wanted to meet my sister. As an orphan, despite the fact that I had Bentley and Murray at the orphanage, I could never truly rid the feeling of being alone. Being the last Cooper.

But I also had to look through Selena's point of view. Unlike me, Selena probably knew absolutely _nothing_ about her family. In fact, I was wondering if she's developed abandonment issues as a result of Travis being forced to leave her at the academy before Clockwerk killed him.

Whatever the reason, I had made my choice.

"Pack up, guys, and set a course for Death City. We're going to meet my sister."

* * *

_A few days later…_

After arriving in Death City, the gang and I could tell we weren't in Paris anymore. Unlike every place we have been to, Death City took on a more macabre look, but not as bad as in Prague. In fact, I would have to say it actually looked kinda…cute? Ok. So there was no real word to describe it. All that I was focused on was that this is the city where my sister was raised.

Once Bentley found a potential safehouse with a view of the city, we got to work moving in quickly. Once we've got the basics, I decided to check out the city, civilian-style. Bentley wanted to wait until after dark, but I couldn't wait.

Besides, I have an appointment with Death himself.

I didn't tell the guys, but while we were packing, I've been in contact with the headmaster of the school, Lord Death himself. To my surprise, he seemed to have expected my call. He also told me that he would explain more once I meet him in person. So here I was, walking in broad daylight, heading to the longest staircase I had ever seen. One of the advantages of being a Master Thief was that I had to be physically fit in order to pull off the more acrobatics jobs. So a mile-high staircase was really a cake walk.

Since it was late Friday afternoon, I didn't expect to see any students there. However the doors were unlock so I could meet with Lord Death in his office. It didn't take long to find the right door, having written down the directions beforehand. Being polite, I knocked on the door before entering. A first, yes, but I had to make a good first impression if I was ever going to meet my sister.

I found Lord Death waiting for me at the center of the room, is image looking much like the pictures I had seen of him. He was facing a large mirror that seemed to clash with the room, as the walls were painted in a cloudy sky fashion. I was about to clear my throat when a voice spoke.

"Welcome to Death City, Sly Cooper. I trust you are finding the town reasonable?"

It was Lord Death himself. He turned around and took a seat at one of the two chairs that came with a table. I had actually expected a desk, but then again this was my first time in this town.

"Yes. My gang is setting up a safehouse as we speak."

I took the remaining seat after Lord Death pointed it out. Normally, I'd have little respect for authority, but even I have limits. Lord Death then spoke.

"Now, for the topic at hand. You have told me in your phone call that you have just found out about Selena Cooper, correct?"

I nodded in response. "Yes. And I have also learned that eight centuries of Coopers have been attending and 'serving' this academy, right?"

He nodded. "That's right. And your father and uncle were my last Cooper students before Travis delivered Selena to me."

I then let out the first of my questions. "How did it go? The night Uncle Travis dropped off Selena here?"

Lord Death remained silent for a while, then he spoke, looking at the mirror.

"When your uncle called me, he sounded very confident and cocky as usual. But when he arrived at the academy, it was clear he had taken a fierce beating in order to get here. Selena was unharmed, thankfully, but Travis ran off before I could grant him and his family, including you, sanctuary. Clockwerk may have been a wicked owl, but he was no fool. To challenge me and the academy would have ended badly for him."

I was surprised at this. "But why didn't they? My dad and uncle staying here, that is?"

Lord Death just shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "I am not entirely sure myself, but I think your father and uncle did not wish to burden us with their family 'problems.' The Cooper family did have a lot of free spirits and disliked being settled in one place for too long. All Travis asked of me was to watch over Selena and to answer any questions you may have."

I then brought up another subject. "You've said both my dad and uncle came to this school. I thought it was just the Weapon side of the family that came here."

"Oh, goodness no. Every sibling pair in the Cooper clan came here. Because in order for a Weapon to be properly used, they must be wielded by a meister. And it was always the elder sibling that was the meister. But there's one other thing concerning the Cooper line."

"And that is?"

"Well, if the Cooper Weapon has not been claimed by a member of the Cooper family, then any other potential meister cannot wield the Cooper Weapon. The Weapon's body rejects them, sending a variety of ways to reject an unworthy meister. For your sister, she gives of an electrical discharge every time a meister would attempt to pick her up. In short, Selena can only be wielded by you, Sly."

As Lord Death continued to explain to me what Meisters and Weapons were, I couldn't help but think about the Cooper family's involvement with this academy. When he explained what Kishin were, I then began to wonder exactly what _else_ did my hidden family members did. So when Lord Death explained what Death Scythes were, I had to ask another question.

"Were any members of my family Death Scythes?"

Lord Death nodded as he brought out a couple of books.

"Yes, actually. For example, when you went back in time and Tennessee Kid Cooper said he had upgraded his gun. He was talking about Georgia Ann. Of course when Le Paradox sent that retched Toothpick, he used a drug to knock out and keep Georgia Ann in her Weapon form. The same happened to Shoji and Rhys, as well."

I figured Rhys was Sir Galleth's brother as the conversation continued. "How did you know about my time traveling capers? Neither me nor my gang could see you anywhere."

Lord Death answered my question. "True, but who's to say I didn't have other Weapon/meister pairs in the area? And besides, each of those generations had spoken to me whenever I requested a job from them, figuring I'd see you someday."

Just then, his mirror rippled. Turning his head towards the looking glass, Lord Death spoke again. "But how about we check on Selena now? I'm certain you want to see what your sister looks like."

He had me there. I did want to see what my little sister looked like. I nodded in approval as Lord Death's mirror showed a new image. I couldn't see anything because of Lord Death, but I was able to hear a female voice speak.

"Lord Death, I got the Kishin that's been terrorizing Rio de Janeiro."

"Ah. Very good, Selena. I'll charter a plane for you to return."

I heard a playful groan as the female spoke.

"Aww! And here I was hoping to party."

I couldn't help but grin at the mischievous voice. If it was her, she was definitely a Cooper.

"Maybe another time, Selena. But there's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Is it the cops?" The voice, Selena, asked mischievously.

It was then Lord Death dropped the bomb.

"No, Selena. It's your older brother."

There was silence before the voice spoke again.

"Now, Lord Death. You know I hate such pranks."

"It's no prank, Selena. It really is your brother. In fact, he's here right now."

It was then he moved out of the way and I saw my little sister for the first time.

She was a raccoon like me, only she was at least fourteen. Another difference between the two of us was that she inherited my father's blue eyes and my mother's black hair, with me having the reverse. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail with her bangs combed to the sides. She was wearing a blue half-cut shirt with a black denim jacket. On the left side of the jacket was a pin that looked exactly like Lord Death's mask.

And from the look on her face, she was surprised to see me.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Lord Death nodded.

"Selena, this is your brother, Sly Cooper. Sly, this is your sister, Selena Cooper."

Neither Selena nor I could say anything. We were both too stunned to try. Finally, Selena was able to speak.

"Is…is this a joke? Or is it really legit?"

She doubted our relationship. No surprise there. I'd say the same thing in her position.

"I'm believe it is legitimate, Selena. If you doubt, then I suppose there's no harm in doing a blood test."

We both nodded to Lord Death's suggestion. A blood test would clear this all up. It was then that Selena spoke again.

"Guess I won't be partying in Rio, after all."

* * *

**_Next Time on "Secrets of the Cane"_**

**_Chapter 2: Family Reunions_**

_"So...You're really my brother." Selena managed to ask._

_I nodded, taking in the results of the blood test as carefully as her._

_"Yeah. And that makes you my little sister."_

_Ok. That was a stupid sentence._

_We both remained silent, nervously waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Selena broke the ice._

_"Our parents...and our uncle? What were they like?"_

_I smiled as I pulled out the Thievious Racoonus._

_"I'll do you one better, Sis. I'll tell you about our entire family."_

* * *

Please review soon.


	2. Family Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Family Reunion**

_I'm back._

_I do not own Sly Cooper or Soul Eater. I own Selena Cooper, Georgia Ann Cooper, Shoji Cooper, and Rhys Cooper._

* * *

_Sly's POV_

It was several hours after I saw my sister for the first time. The two of us refused to speak until Selena was back in Death City, so I had time to return to the safehouse and explained things to the guys. Bentley was the one most fascinated with the concept of Weapons and Meisters and was quite curious as to why there were restrictions concerning the Cooper family. During my wait before I could meet up with Selena, I had some of my blood drawn for the tests. Afterwards, I took some time for myself and looked up the Weapon-related pages of the Thievious Raccoonus to learn about the relatives I had missed during the Le Paradox jobs.

The first one I read about was Shoji Cooper. Like Rioichi, Shoji was a ninja and a sushi chef in Feudal Japan. He was among the first Coopers to be able to split into two in their Weapon form. He was also the one who perfected the art of preparing blowfish and other deadly dishes.

Georgia Ann Cooper, Tennessee Kid Cooper's sister, was a Cooper that wanted a steady life while working with her brother. In the Old West, Georgia Ann ran a saloon and was quite persnickety when it came to those who would hit on the saloon girls. When she went on jobs with her brother, Georgia Ann remained in her Weapon form so that the law wouldn't arrest her when she ran the saloon.

Rhys Cooper, Sir Galleth's brother, was quite different from the elder brother. Rhys was a frail Cooper similar to Otto Von Cooper and was a healer. He was handy whenever Sir Galleth or one of his men were injured in battle. While Galleth used his Weapon form in combat, Rhys would revert to normal to heal others. When Galleth retired from the Knights of the Cooper Order, Rhys went on to become a cleric.

I stopped reading when my watched beeped. I had set it to remind me that I was meeting Selena and I had to get back to the academy. I placed the Thievious Raccoonus in my bag and headed to the academy. I had a good half-hour before Selena's arrival, but I still ran on the rooftops. Old habit, I guess.

When I reached the Death Room a little while later, I found that the table where I sat was still there. However, a third chair was added. Lord Death was seated at the head and I took the chair to my left. Once I sat down, Lord Death spoke.

"Are you ready to meet your sister, Sly?"

That was an interesting question that I didn't know the answer to. On one hand, I was excited to meet Selena, to no longer be the last of the Coopers. On the other hand, I didn't know what Selena's opinions were. For all I knew, she may be on the law's side.

Seeing my hesitation, the Grim Reaper spoke.

"It will be fine, my boy. Despite her reaction, Selena was always eager to learn of her family. But of course, Travis asked that it'd be kept a secret from her until she was ready. I think it's because he wanted her to grow up with a normal life for a while."

But before I could speak, we heard the door open and I saw Selena in person.

She remained the same since I saw her in the mirror, except she was dressed in a turquoise one-sleeved shirt and jeans. She wore a brown leather vest that reminded me of the Old West and black shoes on her feet. Her hair remained in a low pony tail.

When she approached us, Lord Death spoke.

"Ah, Selena. I take it you made it back from Rio safely?"

Selena nodded.

"Yeah. Other than heavy traffic, nothing major."

She then looked to me, still having conflicting emotions about what we were about to discuss.

"Sly Cooper?"

I nodded as I stood up and held out a hand.

"That's right. Glad to finally meet you, Selena."

Selena took my hand and shook it, though remained on edge. Once we released our hands, she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Got this from Dr. Stein. It's our blood test."

I nodded and took the paper. After reading its contents, I announced the results.

"They match."

Hearing this, Lord Death stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for a while. I have to see to another matter, but I'll be back shortly."

We didn't say anything as he left. Once we were alone, Selena sat down on the chair opposite of me as I returned to my seat. After moments of deafening silence Selena spoke.

"So…You're really my brother."

She managed to ask. I nodded, taking in the results of the blood test as carefully as her.

"Yeah. And that makes you my little sister."

Ok. That was a stupid sentence. We both remained silent, nervously waiting for the other to speak. Once again, Selena broke the ice.

"Our parents…and our uncle? What were they like?"

I smiled as I pulled out the Thievious Raccoonus.

"I'll do you one better, Sis. I'll tell you about our entire family."

I placed the Thievious Raccoonus in front of her, allowing her to pick it up and examine the book.

"What's this?" she asked.

I answered her, happy to see her curiosity.

"One of our family's greatest treasures. But before I can go on, I must ask that you listen with and open mind."

Selena looked at me and nodded. That signaled me to begin.

"You see, Selena, we are born into a long line of master thieves. Our ancestors can be traced back to the Ice Age, when they stole eggs for their tribe. Over the centuries, the Coopers perfected the art of thievery, but we have morals as well."

Selena raised an eyebrow at this.

"Morals? For thieves?"

I nodded.

"We Coopers specialize in stealing from criminals. Mostly because there is no honor, no challenge, no fun in stealing from ordinary people. If you steal from a master criminal, then you know you're a master thief."

This caused Selena's eyes to widen before a grin broke from her stunned face.

"Sound's fun."

I gave a grin back as I spoke.

"It is. Although we do steal from museums and other places like that from time to time."

I then pointed to the Thievious Raccoonus.

"That book, the Thievious Raccoonus, was first created by our Egyptian ancestor, Slytunkhamen Cooper II, so that his descendants can learn moves and exploits from the past. However, I've only recently discovered the pages regarding Weapons a little while ago."

This caught Selena's interest further.

"So I'm not the only Weapon in the family?"

I shook my head.

"There have been eight centuries of Weapons in the family. However, compared to most Weapons, Cooper Weapons are somewhat reserved for members of the Cooper family."

I then turned the pages until I found Rioichi and Shoji's pages.

"It seems that the second-born of the family is almost always a Cane Weapon. Some of our distant aunts and uncles had the ability to shift their shapes. Shoji was able to split into a pair of canes for his elder brother, Rioichi."

I then showed her Tennessee Kid and Georgia Ann's pages.

"For Georgia Ann Cooper, she was able to shift into a pair of pistols until she became a Death Scythe. Then she became a rifle."

I gave Selena a moment to soak in all of this knowledge before she managed to speak.

"And…our parents?"

I pulled out an old photo of our recent family and passed it to Selena.

"Our father, Conner Cooper, was a master thief. Uncle Travis was his Weapon. You would've loved him, Selena. It was guaranteed that Travis could make us laugh in three seconds or less."

She then asked the question I had been dreading.

"What happened? I mean…what happened that made Uncle Travis leave me at the academy? All I know is that I was to be kept safe. That is…what I was able to find out."

As much as I didn't want to tell her, Selena deserved to know what had happened.

"Our family had a very old enemy, Selena. He was the most evil creature you would have ever met. His name…was Clockwerk."

I saw Selena's tail bristle with fright, as if the name was familiar to her. Not that I'd blame her. What she said next surprised me.

"Was Clockwerk…a giant, mechanical owl?"

I blinked several time in confusion before I nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?"

Selena rubbed her eyes as she told me.

"Four years ago, I was plagued by nightmares about a mechanical owl for a couple of months. He was with four other figures but he was the one with the most detail. The others were more than shadows. I would find myself running from this owl and woke up every time his talons were just inches away from me."

I shuddered as I heard this. But…four years ago? That was the same time when…

"Well, you don't have to worry about him in real life anymore. Four years ago, me and my gang took him our once and for all."

Then I gave off a saddened look.

"Clockwerk was the leader of a gang of criminals calling themselves 'The Fiendish Five.' Sometime shortly after you were born, Uncle Travis brought you here to be kept safe while the rest of us went into hiding. Unfortunately, Clockwerk killed him and our parents. I didn't know about you at the time or about our family's part in the academy, so I wound up in an orphanage."

Selena's eyes widened.

"That must've been very hard for you. How old were you when…"

Her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"I was eight and was about to inherit our family's legacy when it happened."

She fell silent and from the look of it, couldn't think of anything to say. I figured I had rendered her speechless or she couldn't think of anything to counter what we had just discussed. So, it was my turn to break the ice.

"So…Lord Death says you've been doing well as a Weapon. How are you able to collect Kishin eggs without the help of a meister?"

That seemed to do the trick. Upon my asking, Selena relaxed and a smirk returned to her face.

"Well, I'm sure Lord Death told you that every time someone makes an attempt to wield me, I zap them, right?"

I nodded as she continued.

"Well, I figured out one day that I could use that to my advantage. The hard part was trying to get a large enough charge to fry a Kishin and have myself remain alive. Trust me, it's an ugly story."

"And how many souls you've collected so far?" I asked.

She made a mental count before she answered me.

"Including the one I got in Rio, 21."

I gave a smile at her accomplishment.

"21? Not bad."

She stretched her arms over her head as she spoke.

"Yeah, well, I still need another 78 souls before I can even qualify to get a Witch's soul."

I was surprised.

"So you need 79 souls all together."

Selena then nodded.

"The Witch's soul will be the hardest. But it's how I will become a Death Scythe. Those 100 souls are the requirement for all Weapons to become Death Scythes. And I'm not the only one. There are near hundreds of students here who want to become Death Scythes."

"But what about afterwards?" I asked.

That made Selena pause. She gave it some thought before she spoke.

"You know…I don't know. My original goal for afterwards was to find out my family. Maybe even take on Clockwerk myself if he was real outside my nightmares. Then you came along. So…not a clue."

We both remained silent until my watch beeped. I had set the timer so that I was reminded to return to the safehouse for the night. Reading my watch, I spoke to Selena again.

"Well, you still have time. I, however, have to get back to the safehouse my gang and I are staying at."

We both stood up, disappointed that we couldn't spend more time together. At least, for that night.

"We'll we talk again?" Selena asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I just found my little sister. I not going to up and leave just yet."

We then made our way out of the academy before reaching the stairs before I spoke again.

"You know, since tomorrow's Saturday, what say we meet up in the morning? I'm sure you would like to meet my gang. Perhaps the two of us can work on some moves from the Thievious Raccoonus together."

Selena grinned at this.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

She then noticed something in her hand. The Thievious Raccoonus.

"Guess you'll want this back."

She lifted the book to give to me, but I held up my hand.

"Why don't you take it for the night? It's your inheritance, too. Besides, I'm sure you want to learn more about our family."

I then handed the photo of our parents and our uncle.

"This is actually a copy. I have the original. Figured you'd want one."

Selena was surprised at this action, but took the picture along with the book. Glancing at the picture, she spoke.

"Thanks…Sly."

I could tell she was still getting used to the fact that we were related, so I let the uncertainty slide. I proceeded to move towards the stairs.

"Tomorrow at 9 at the stairs here?"

Selena nodded.

"Yeah. Meet you at the bottom steps."

I smiled as my sister and I parted ways. I was going to have quite the story to tell the guys.

* * *

_Selena's POV…_

It was a few hours after Sly left and I was in bed, going over the Thievious Raccoonus. I stayed at Lord Death's house with his son, Death the Kid, and Kid's Weapon partners, Liz and Patty Thompson. I was Lord Death's ward and I considered Kid kinda like a cousin. But when I discovered in Rio that I had an older biological brother, it threw me for a loop.

I knew about Sly Cooper before. He's practically a legend. I've also heard bits and pieces about the Cooper family and to discover that I was a blood member of the clan sent my emotions in a frenzy. Mostly, I was thrilled. It also explained my kleptomania. My _chronic _kleptomania. I now had a new excuse: I was born into a long line of thieves and my blood was calling.

Crazy as it sounded, it was really true. For years, I've stolen something once a week. But I also had to make sure it was productive. Like this one time, a couple of spoiled brats were teasing a meek girls in the hall, so I "liberated" everything in the girls' lockers and distributed evidence against them to the teachers. And by evidence, I meant their diaries.

There were even a couple of times my kleptomania saved someone's life. One event was when one of the students was suicidal and I stole anything that looked like weapon material before taking them to the councilor's office.

Of course most of the time, I stole because it was fun. I didn't know why, but I always got an adrenaline rush from stealing objects. Not only that, but it felt right to me. Like I was meant to be a thief. Never in my life had I considered the possibility of being descended from a clan of Master Thieves.

So when I learned that I was related to the Cooper clan, I had to have a blood test done. It was practically a dream come true. Of course afterwards, Lord Death had to scold me again so that just because I was descended from a thieving family I couldn't just steal willy-nilly. Still, I couldn't wait until I was in my room to read the Thievious Raccoonus.

So there I was, sitting in my bed, dressed in my cobalt blue pajamas, holding a flashlight while going over the pages of the book. Lord Death gave me an empty frame so I could place the picture of my parents and uncle in it and at my bedside.

It was 11 o'clock when Liz opened my door, groggy.

"Selena. What are you doing? Put down that book and go to bed."

Keeping my eyes on the Thievious Raccoonus, I answered Liz.

"Sorry, Liz. But I just can't put this book down. Every chapter is about one or two members of the Cooper family and their exploits. It also lists various techniques that each Cooper has developed and instructions on how to perform it."

Liz yawned as she approached me.

"Still, you should get some sleep. You're meeting your big brother and his friends tomorrow at 9, right?"

I looked up in realization.

"Oops. I completely forgot."

I placed an ivory ribbon in the book and closed it, marking my place. I set the book aside and crawled under the blankets.

"Night, Liz."

Liz yawned as she made her way back to the door.

"Night, Selena."

Once Liz was gone, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, eager for morning to come.

* * *

**_Next time: _**

**_Chapter 3: Two Worlds Collide_**

_I waited at the steps, eager to get the day started. I couldn't wait to meet up with Sly and meet his gang. I'd like to meet the guys who took care of my brother. I grinned as I saw them walking down the street towards the steps. I lifted an arm up and waved._

_ "Hey! Over here!"_

_Sly saw me and grinned as he waved back. As they got closer, I could see the other two. One was a turtle in a wheelchair. He looked like the brainy type and not because of his glasses. He seemed to be nervous out in the daylight. The other guy was a huge pink hippo who looked very strong. Yet, he also looked very friendly._

_As soon as we were several feet away, Sly spoke. _

_"Morning, Sis. I take it you've been here a while?"_

_I grinned. _

_"Yeah. I got impatient." _

_I then looked at the two with him. _

_"So this is your gang, huh?"_

_I then held out my hands for two separate handshakes. _

_"I'm Selena Cooper. Nice to meet ya."_

_The turtle took my left hand while the hippo gripped my right._

_"Salutations at last, Selena. I'm Bentley. The brains of the outfit."_

_"And I'm 'The Murray.' But you can call me Murray."_

* * *

_Please review._


End file.
